Jealousy
by Honochan77
Summary: Otoya wants to go on a date with Nanami. What will happen after he tells Tokiya who is actually in love with his roommate?


**A/N: **Waste of an author's note, it's after the

**Disclaimer: **Tokiya, Otoya, or any other character from UtaPri mentioned in the fic is none of my property, all belong to their rightful owner, (who I don't actually know…:/)

_**~ Jealousy~**_

"Tokiya,"

"Ne, To~kiya,"

"Won't you listen to me, Tokiya?"

The blue haired boy sighed, irritated. He was currently in the process of writing out lyrics for his next song, but things just didn't seem to be going his way. It was obvious, since he had a pestering certain redhead bugging him. He grimaced as the chants continued, then put down his pencil and gave the page before him a twice over.

"Otoya." Tokiya said abruptly. Ittoki Otoya, his roommate and partner in show, bolted up immediately from the couch and hopefully looked at his roommate over the arm of the couch. Tokiya rarely responded at times like this, but he knew that the younger boy was bored, and a bored Otoya was not someone you would want if you're looking for peace. Without turning around, Tokiya said curtly. "Keep quiet and do something." He once again tried to go back to his work.

"To~kiya~" Otoya's pouting voice came immediately, as expected. "You're mean."

Tokiya promptly ignored him.

"And here I was going to tell you about Nanami." Otoya added devilishly.

The singer's hand froze halfway across the page. He frowned and swirled his chair to face Otoya.

"What about her?" He asked evenly. Otoya looked at him for a while before breaking out into a grin.

"Ha, that got your attention, huh?" He teased.

"Get to the point."

"Okay, so," Otoya paused, looking flustered all of a sudden. "I was thinking of asking Nanami to go out with me…" He looked up, twiddling his thumbs.

"Idols are not allowed to have romantic relationships." Tokiya said stiffly, narrowing his eyes.

"No, that's not how I meant!" Otoya waved his hands feverishly. "I was just going to ask her if she'd like to come to my orphanage, and take a walk, or something." He explained, not really having thought it out before. He glanced at Tokiya, who now had his back to the redhead. Otoya blinked, then leaned over the arm of the couch.

"You're just jealous, Tokiya," He sulked when he got no response. "Coz I'm getting to hang out with Nanami more than you."

Tokiya was silent for a while, then a quiet reply was heard.

"I am," He said. "But not of you."

Hearing him, Otoya raised his eyebrows questioningly, not quite understanding.

"What?"

"It's not you who I am jealous of." Tokiya repeated monotonously.

"Then, who?" Otoya cocked his head cluelessly. "Hm…Ren?" He started counting the members off his fingers.

"I'm jealous," Tokiya said quietly. "Of Nanami." And he went back to his lyrics, determined not to speak anymore, leaving a thoroughly confused Otoya staring at him.

"What do you mean, you're jealous of Nanami? Don't you like her? Come on, talk to me, Tokiya~!"

Tokiya was acting strange. He was never quite normal, Otoya admitted, but something seemed off recently. He appeared his usual static self, but Otoya couldn't help feeling there was something bothering his partner. Deciding to ask him about it directly, the ginger haired boy thought about a way to make him talk as he made his way to their room after breakfast.

"Huh?" Otoya blinked after opening the room door. Tokiya would usually be back before him, but today, it was empty except for both of their belongings. Idly, Otoya walked across the room and peered out from the window at the lake. He was surprised to see a familiar figure standing by the edge of the pond, staring odd into it. Otoya wondered what the idol had bothering him these days, he was always so hard on himself, that Tokiya.

The redhead perked up as he noticed a girl approaching Tokiya, her short pink hair fluttering in the wind. He couldn't see Nanami's face from the window's position, but it was clear from her actions that she was nervous and flustered to talk to her former admirer. Tokiya, however, was as expressionless as ever as he replied with nods and short answers. He looked rather down, now that he thought about it. Otoya found himself suddenly not quite up to inviting Nanami to go out with him. It was odd, but Otoya always acted on instinct, and it led him right.

After Nanami had left, Tokiya decided that he had done enough musing. After all, what were the chances that Otoya would understand? He was probably about to go to town with the girl anyway, Tokiya thought as he slowly made his way back to the room. To anyone else, it would seem that he was jealous over is roommate's crush. Definitely not _of _her.

He got a bit of a shock to see Otoya still there in their room, calmly strumming his guitar. Covering the confusion on his face as soon as it appeared, Tokiya shut the door behind him and took a seat. Before he had a chance to speak, Otoya was already talking.

"Tokiya, what have you been doing this morning? I was worried when you didn't come back."

Tokiya looked up at him and stayed quiet for a while. The guitar had stopped as well.

"Weren't you out with Nanami today?" He asked quietly.

Otoya sat up on his bed, placing the guitar beside him. He looked at the boy on the other side of the room and fiddled with the guitar strings.

"Yeah, I was, but I'm not going." He stated uncertainly, making Tokiya stiffen.

"It's weird, but…" Otoya paused. "It just…kinda doesn't feel right that I should be going with her, it's like, I should stay here instead." He stopped and laughed at Tokiya's bewildered expression which he didn't manage to hide in time.

"I mean, Nanami's nice and all, but it's like something told me…" He looked up at the ceiling blankly, as if the answer would reveal itself from there. "…that it would be better if I stayed here. Weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tokiya quickly turned around in his chair to hide the smile that suddenly played on his lips. "Weird."

If only he knew…

So, how's it (The randomness, now that I reread )? I was originally intending to make a multi-chapter story, but it didn't quite come out right…so I'm leaving it The actual second chapter I wrote for this will be as a different story titled 'Horror Movies'. I guess it turned out unbelievably irrelevant to this because I had actually written this last year…xD Anyway, hope you good people out there review both~ :3 Love you all~


End file.
